


Pine Boxes

by oceania



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, unclear ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest part of love is letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pine Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little vignette that forced itself upon me when I was desperately trying to finish any of the five fics I have on the go. I am desperately looking for a beta for my 5-0 fic. It would also be nice to have another friend in the fandom. Any takers?

“Told you the only way you’d get rid of me was in a pine box,” Steve smiled wanly and began to cough violently.

Danny’s crisp white shirt was speckled with a fresh spray of blood. “Stop it. You’re not dying,” Danny barked. “I won’t allow it, Steven. Do you hear me?”

“Danno,” Steve croaked. “You…best years…love you so…”

“Shut up, will ya? They’ll be here any minute; I can hear the chopper. Do you hear it babe?”

“Danno…no lies…not now”

Danny stifled a sob, “I’m not; it’s coming. Hang on.” Blood gurgled around the pressure bandage Danny held in place and he pressed harder.

“It’s cold…but no pain.” Steve reached a bloody hand up to stroke Danny’s tear streaked face. “Tell me again,” he whispered.

“The chopper’s here babe, hear it?”

“No. Tell me again. Need….”

“I love you. Stupid Neanderthal...”

“Tell the kids…”

Danny shoulders were shaking with sobs. “I promise to tell them babe. Please don’t die.”

“I’m sor…” Steve’s eyes closed.  
Danny screams couldn’t be heard over the blades of the landing chopper. He refused to let go.

“We’ve got him now,” a young paramedic soothed, “You can let him go now.”

“No I can’t,” Danny sobbed, but let go of Steve’s body while other hands took over as they rushed to the helicopter.


End file.
